memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JustPhil
If there is anything you want to ask or tell me, don't hesitate to let me know.-B-101 Featured Article workings B-101, I guess from your comments on Nominations for Featured Articles that you are confusing the Article of the Week with the Featured Article. They are in fact two different things. The article of the week is updated every week and taken from the featured articles, which can be found here. There are still quite a few left that haven't been seen in Article of the Week, so we are in no particular hurry to add new featured articles. Hope I'm not way off on this. Sincerely, Redge | ''Talk'' 10:42, 2 Nov 2004 (CET) Standards I'm not sure if there is a good page to discuss this, but I think that there should be some standard way that episodes should be mentioned in various entries. I say this because some are italicized and some have quotation marks. Please try to respond soon.- B-101 20:51, 1 Dec 2004 (CET) Sorry if this seems a bit out of date now, but I just noticed this message on your talk page. I agree that we need to standardise the episode links. I have seen many variations, such as: *TNG: The Child * *TNG: *''TNG: '' Of all four, I think I prefer the third one. However, this would take a very long time to implement and change throughout the site, and there is no way to ensure that users will follow the standardisation. zsingaya 06:25, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) I agree with you on this point, the second one on the list is the best. In fact, all my episode links are done like this... :) zsingaya 08:03, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Homophones Dawg, it is "site," not sight. Wikification Please remember that this is a wiki, and as such, articles require some sort of wikification so as to "make articles useful for readers" by "building the web". This can all be found in the Memory Alpha:Manual of Style. If you are unsure of the proper existing link start by going and search for links beginning with the same letters. Thanks for your contributions! --Alan 16:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Seriously... --Alan 17:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Chekov I can't remember the whole code. I was busy LOLing at "Victor Victor" ))) [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 17:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Romulus damn edit conflict, i didn't know you already undid it so i undid it again :) Thanks — Morder 23:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Website invite I looked at a few of your contributions and read your user page. You sound like the kind of user who might like my website. Check it out and regster if you'd like. Hope to see you there! -FC 17:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you... ...for the recent edit. You're right, they are at the Headquarters. Not sure why I forgot that. I've changed and corrected all links and images. :) – Tom 18:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC)